Ebon Ward
There is an Ebon Ward Wiki that was started at an earlier date. It uses the Pathfinder rules which most if not all the information concerning that can be found here. Overview The Ebon Ward is a formerly government funded organization that would take in some of the things that go bump in the night in order to fight the more dangerous things that go bump in the night. Rumors surrounded the organization due to their secretive nature and trust began to waiver and eventually crumbled when a new organization of dastardly crack paladins (The Keepers) came about and essentially took the place of Ebon Ward within the government. However, Ebon Ward continued it's clandestine operations in spite of this. Our valiant heroes Our inquisitive individuals inadvertently intervened in an ongoing Ebon Ward investigation. After which they were given a choice of being tossed down a hole or join up with the Ebon Ward. Needless to say the party members stood their ground and started their first mission for the organization. Their initiation led them to the town of Belgrin in order to investigate a string of disappearances that had been happening for the last few months. They found that on random nights people with necks that were snapped with nooses wrapped around them would kidnap people and haul them off to the local mines. Deep in the mines the party found Vampire Ruins and had a rather thorough spanking via Gravebound and were "rescued" by a Keeper by the name of Andrin. They fought a man that had been manipulated into making meat monsters. Maze thinking that, that was clearly the final combat and there definitely wasn't a boss fight after this decided to quite literally stab Andrin in the back. Needless to say during the following boss fight against the Hanged Man Tree, they could've used her but they did alright for the most part. Suino tried to lay Andrin's spirit to rest but Musty remarked that due to what had been going on in the area there was a 50/50 chance that she might become an undead of some sort. So the party proceeded to sneak back out of the mines with Andrin's corpse in tow. They headed to Ebon Ward South in order to escape. On the way there Musty bailed and Redpath ventured off. They then proceeded to give the leader of Ebon Ward South, the Duchess, Andrin's body in order to make her into an undead. Maze, Gnash, and Suino meet Dia and Jasper. They find out that the shipment containing the materials that the Duchess needs to make the Keeper corpse into a super secret spy was hijacked. The party decides to use the power of a Dullahan to use of speed run strats to make way for Grabby's Reach. On the way they assist a wealthy nobleman named Luthion who gives Gnash a hat that makes him look like not a Gnoll and tells them they should see his friend Eugene Verger. Factions Ebon Ward (the "Good" Guys) The Keepers (AKA Dastardly Crack Paladins) Underhand Moden Green The Silver Hand Locations The Party GM: Will Players: Majin: Suino Songfury Lamp: Bossanova / Maze Myers Arim: Dia Diadem, Roob: Gnash Siv: Redpath / Zephyra Not Currently On Stream: Jasper Chiaroscuro, Musty Macaw, Bojack Vunderval, Episodes The Mines Episode 1 There is nothing innately dangerous about a mine full of zombies. Episode 2 There is nothing innately wrong with pissing off a Paladin. Grabby's Reach Episode 3 There is nothing innately strange about alchemical reincarnation. Episode 4 There is nothing innately immoral about blowing off old friends. Episode 5 There is nothing innately weird about writing in pie lore. Episode 6 There is nothing innately wrong with how many people are killed by the party. Episode 7 There is nothing innately cursed about all of our combat luck. Totor Tobble's Tower Episode 8 There is nothing innately shameful about getting eaten by a frog. Episode 9 There is nothing innately disgusting about having hands coated in peanut but---who am I kidding there absolutely is. Episode 10 There is nothing innately far fetched about starting anarchy amongst golems. Episode 11 There is nothing innately abnormal about Maze having a terrible time. Episode 12 There is nothing innately awkward about talking to the paladin you murdered. Cragmar's Fissure & Yez'modazz Episode 13 There is nothing innately stressful about passing border security. Episode 14 There is nothing innately immoral about allowing a child into a fighting ring. Episode 15 There is nothing innately moral about poisoning a child. Episode 16 The is nothing innately explosive about rats. Episode 17 There is nothing innately unsanitary about turning rats to a fine red mist. Episode 18 There is nothing innately awful about everything that is happening. Episode 19 There is nothing innately wrong with having no money. Episode 20 There is nothing innately unresolvable about sexual frustration. Episode 21 There is nothing innately flammable about a ballroom blitz. Episode 22 There is nothing innately indecent about having sex with a puppet in a public bathroom. Episode 23 There is nothing innately lazy about including finger painting instead of puzzles. Episode 24 There is nothing innately depressing about family reunions. Episode 25 There is nothing innately vulgar about saying fuck. Episode 26 There is nothing innately stupid about sequence breaking the adventure. Category:Campaigns Category:Ebon Ward